Uchuu No Hogosha
by Raifuno Maki
Summary: Every planet has their own legend... Royality their own warriors... a great sadness they must all face... and for the prince of Earth, his choices will be remembered forever...


Uchuu no Hogosha  
Prologue -- "Childhood Teachings"  
Written by Raifuno Maki 

Four young girls accompanied by a young boy scampered though the temple hallways, exploring every crevice. They were enjoying themselves so much that they never noticed the presence that focused upon their joyous assembly. A tall slender woman cleared her throat. She wore a traditional lavender gown, similar to the ones the ancient Greek goddesses wore. Her hair was tied back into a long golden brown ponytail, hidden by a massive diamond crown. Her sandy skin gave her a regal presence, and when she spoke, it was with a strong, quiet voice. 

"Excuse me children," she looked around smiling gently. "But Endymion needs to tend to his studies now." There was a silence as the children eyed her warily and absorbed her information. 

The silence was broken by a little boy's whine. "But moooom... I don't want to go study. All those facts are boring!" 

The woman gave him a displeased look, then softened her gaze when she met his eyes. "Endymion..." She knelt down in front of him and framed his face with her hands. "If you want to be King of the Earth someday, you need to study the ways of our people." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Maybe afterwards, you can come back and play with the Nisou." 

Endymion's smile lit up the dark halls. "Thanks mommy..." 

She smiled at him as he disappeared from sight. 

Endymion walked into a vast room filled with ancient reading material. As he walked into the room, he noticed a young man, hunched over a large golden book. Endymion ran over to him. 

"Master Genki!" The man lifted his eyes from the book. Looking into them, he could see into his soul, filled with so much pain, heartache, joy and love. Endymion wondered what could be the cause of such turbulent emotions. He had never seen someone so distraught. If he were going to find out the cause of Genki's stormy feelings, he would have to be patient. 

Genki smiled at him gently. "Young Prince, what are you doing here?" Surprise was written in his voice. He then stood and shuffled to. "Not that I mind, but your next lesson isn't for another three hours." 

The young boy shuffled his feet on the floor, while looking around the room. His eyes finally rested on a tremendously grand mantle, resting a top was a large portrait of his family. Then he looked back to Genki. 

"My mom said that I couldn't play with the Nisou until I got some studying done." 

Genki looked down at him and chuckled, "So you're ready to learn all about the Ancient Kingdom?" 

The little boy muttered, "I guess so." 

Genki once again chuckled. 

"Do we really have to Master Genki?" 

"I believe so, young prince." Genki pushed his worries aside, and grinned like a Cheshire cat holding a secret. "I sense you'll find what I have to teach you though is very appealing." 

Endymion's eyes flickered with interest, the way only a child's can. "What are we going to learn about?" He asked curiously. 

Genki slowly closed the cover to the book, he had moments ago been hovering above. "I was going to save this till you were a little older... But in light of the events that have been transpiring before you, I fancy now is as good as time as any." 

Endymion's eyes progressed towards the golden book. It was dull, having lost it's shine with age. 

"Lesson number one. Never judge a book by it's cover." As Genki spoke, he moved his hand toward the center of the book. With his index finger, he drew an imaginary circle. Once he was done, silver replaced imagination. 

"Our gyration of life... our Earth..." 

Genki pointed to the north of the circle of the book. A jade stone appeared. He continued pointing in each direction. South, sapphire, east, crimson, and west, alexandrite. 

"Each stone represents a sacred guardian and protector of our planet." He finally pointed to the center where a golden crystal appeared. 

"They have but one leader... You..." 


End file.
